Popssionate Bubbles
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: It's my first time creating story from brand new Popples, this story tells Sunny and Bubbles meet each other during their childhood. Oh I thought it was magnificent flashback until the end, it could be an initiation that I always wanted to geek about it! I am afraid because this only a start, I didn't add more scenes where Sunny and Bubbles helping everyone.


Popssionate Sisters

Poppleball Curved Stadium. A most spectacular penafiel locality is meant for all Popple kinds to take on the big league game, especially for championship tournament and for enlightening intentions. Popple sportmanships everywhere gather around the stadium in its superlative battle rounds. Each one team consisting up to three to six members joining the fray. This spetactor game craze is strictly much proportionate with a mix of volley and basketball. A ball on their holding hand is Poppleball.

Objective? Well, we could anticipate to considering that on its capital purpose. One team must score with the ball by throwing it precisely into the goal ring which size a little larger than the usual one which came from the basketball. Time limit of the play always run in 15-30 minutes or one hour, depending to the situation. So when the time is up, it's over. One which scores higher than other wins the game. How cool is that?

Currently, however, the major privileges has been renewed. Whoever gets to the game must wearing their special team cap upon playing. Despite of that Sunny, a member of five Popple Pals, was in charge to pull up the string to form her team to be the best. Coach Loudly taking a chief care of the rest of these surroundings. So long as he owns this place ever since, and build up the house rules also made by himself.

When the show is starting to rumble, Sunny's team stood its augury enthusiasm at the left side of gratified juncture. Facing against the insatiable batches of Popple Peeps. It must be a dazzling match for them to show uncanny avowed art of sporting. The couch walks into the middle of the play area, preparing for the face-off. Funny how a preliminary round conducts with a classic manerism of rock-paper-scissors in its intelligible clash. Alright, Sunny won the initiation and the game commences!

As usual, the time limit of a first round expires up to twenty minutes, the team must throw the Poppleball into the goal ring in order to score. Sunny got one point, showing without mercy as spectacles on seat whistled and cheers. In fact, she was infamously nothing to lose. Even against others much quietly. As to show her some respect, no popples can match to her awe-inspiring talent. There goes for the next turning phase, however the rivals are now ruder than ever. Apparently their eyebrows are down as they are really gets mad. So Sunny allow Bubbles into play for assist when those little cretins going wild.

"Bubbles, catch this!" Sunny yelled as she throw it precisely to Bubbles.

"I'm on it!" She responds.

Now the Poppleball is in her hand, she can now perform evasive maneuver to ward off some rivals in different route before on top to hurl the ball into that ring, thus score another point to Sunny's team. Resulting in two points. Impressive indeed, aren't they?

Meanwhile at the treepod, Izzy and Yikes are watching over their play on telly while Lulu is still come up with her doohickey chemistry set above a big table that she has settle to sorted out.

"There, that's what I called preparation completed." Lulu cites. "I can't wait 'til I have to conduct experiment thanks to this personal manual for beginner's learner. It's about time for little test to increase my biological experience right now."

Hmm, I wonder if Lulu can possibly evaluate her scientific labouring after all she keep the other friends are busy watching over there. While working thoughtfully on that thing might soon discovered an antidote, but nobody would ever see this coming as to show it was only a start. Therefore, Lulu exercises more and more until her specific talent is enough to build up on something.

Back in the game, a hard blow noise is heard from Couch Loudly's whistle to break a first half of this play-off, players are allow to relax before the second half commences for intentse action. Sunny and Bubbles sat on the middle side of a bench and start to discuss an outstanding experience of spectacle sport.

"Phew, what a blast." Expressed Sunny. "I never thought they really know how to clarify themselves. But it would be helpless without you, Bubbles. How do you suppose that you learn that move?"

"It ain't be my special to surprise. When my shiny pink cap I've just earned is broken, I am so furious and become courage. Since my pride fills in grace, I also teach my skill in order to join your team in the next match last three nights alone. Which is oh, I lend myself an apology to not telling you. But I never imagined that I look brave enough to take on the game without slacking to styling my hair. I can take care of it myself too."

Sunny only stares at her for a few second, until then she just felt better. Believing that Bubbles' bravery is truly hang in the balance regardless to her goofy lifestyle "Hmhmhm. Silly, it's not what it should be done. Neither anyone else'd be better to their life. I used to slack off at making trouble at anyone especially you. To that way I suppose to behave was really hard to pull it out. But no matter, I also think to believe in myself is a better idea to give me some courage at playing. I just to learn some trusts from the coach when I'm in trouble to take a time. Well, you soon expect to taught everything a lot about it, Bubbles. It'll be a good side that depends on you and me."

"Hmhm. Your lecturance was impressive." Replied Bubbles a smile on her face. "I should probably trusting you better once my trouble is finished."

"Me too Bubbles. It won't happen more… if I could."

Not a bad romantic affair, eh? They always become best friend forever that suppose to perk up with each other. There goes the whistle for second half of the play-off.

"Oh come on! I thought you said rest for ten minutes!" Sunny shouts.

Well, sometimes being a best friend and number one to be such a recognizable dealing by the stellar grossness, but it has strict infatuation since it might takes time to carry out their bussiness. Beside of that working together is obviously remain mandatory. The bystanders are long-awaited for the team on combat. This time will takes serious when those risk-takers have their eyebrows as it starts to charge up their fury.

The loud whistle signaling initiative commence for the second round. Here comes. And there goes deranged opponents standing in front of our beloved friends. Right to sprint out near the corner or confuse adversaries who tackling from any sides. Luckily Bubbles reach the top and throw ball into the goal ring yet again. Bringing one additional point for Sunny's team with remarkable talent.

"Alright, Sunny. Focus to the goal and finish this!" Sunny echoed to her thoughts.

"Keep moving, Bubbles. You can still do it with your style. I'm not gonna lose." Bubbles echoed to her thoughts too.

One for an all-out demand on flaunting their staggering power of a friendship. Well these deranged opponents weren't ever going to quit unless they won the competition or accept the bitter taste of defeat. Spectators above them were especially watching them in excitable sensation. Pity about whose on someone's sides, but it seems beautiful efforts from Bubbles and Sunny gets vitalized much better from the last. This would rather be a momentous distinction as to demonstrate their charming guts upon the rivals that perform their grimy maneuver over them. Fortunately, Sunny goes to other side of the ramp as advantage and throw the ball to the ring to raise up the point for more. Victory for Sunny's team and the onlookers cheered on the winning team!

After that they immediately decided to return back to the popple pals' treepod to give Bubbles and Sunny a time to rest. There's Izzy and Yikes appear before those two.

"Hi, girls. How's your competition today? Is it great?" Implies Izzy.

"Yeah. We're great, Izzy. *yawn* I should've known that we are…" Bubbles suddenly laid down on the soft fluffy pillow before she can finish a perpetual sentence.

"Kind of blast, but… we are so darn tiring…" Sunny strained when she snoring in.

"What happen to Sunny and Bubbles?" Said Lulu while walking to where the boys stood.

"They'll be alright." Izzy response. "I believe they would do everything the best they can taking on the big game. But I may distinguish conviction of weariness that they sometimes doesn't get on to their own lives since their first met."

"That makes me really wonder, Izzy." Said Lulu. "They suppose to be the best friends forever like what Sunny remarks. Especially at this time. Hmm, let me think to that moment as I can show her initial feeling of irresponsible."

"W-What?!" Shocked Yikes.

"Irresponsible, huh? You mean… at a time since we were little childs, Bubbles did it the same way Sunny did something unpredictable than the rest of us?"

"Good reasoning, Izzy, like any other kindreds I'm about to give a soft word. But on some occassions I might I can reconsider it for sure."

"Just tell me more about it, Lulu. I appear to be curious to hear in deep!"

"Okay, okay! I get to the point. Ehem, like I said. A long time ago, as the bygone days set up right here… in the world of Popples."

Lulu is telling us a story about Bubbles and Sunny's childhood memories and how they belong together as the best friends forever. Starting in the former building Popplekinder Education Club, where all the infant popples attend there in atmosphere of stillness, which means there are no infamy complication should invoke the whisky situation. It's a story of Bubbles, Lulu and Sunny. And how they met each other as best friends.

"Bubbles was just an ordinary girl who is born eagered with the favorite idol of her life and become one of them. But at first, she learned that she wasn't beauty enough when the appealing talent, they persuaded it was ineffective. It's because she was still young and too preachy to show. Hence she maybe ashamed to be such a charming fan. Bubbles is so selfish and inconsiderate when she was alone. She never even talk to the others and believing the troubles got her in the way. Very often everyday."

"Oh… poor Bubbles. I know her so well." Sobs Izzy.

"Me and Bubbles were like sisters. She sometimes helped me, I help her, inversely through the cycle method. No matter wherever we are, I always be close when she is alone. And until, one day, she met Sunny on that yet completely constituted poppleball stadium when she discovered from that corner. Different from Bubbles, she easily favored on sporting so, I suppose that what she gonna believe for herself. But as Sunny found Bubbles, she… well shall I say, holding hands, just like in romantic movie. She was very stimulating as they belong together. Though it doesn't meant to elaborate to their idioms of art. It's all about friendship, that is. Only that day, however, they always make a fun out of everyone. As to show their identical personalities, they should meant to forgive what they just did regardless to properties being broken out. Ergo, they keeps find some way to help the peoples like how I was suppose to save from trouble. I certainly wish them luck in the end… until we find an answer that we depends on. That's how Bubbles and Sunny… would always be there who those can't be ignored."

The end of flashback chronicle leads back to where Lulu is being told through her passionate thought. Besides, Izzy and Yikes were bawling for a drama.

"Hey, why are you crying boys? Is it too deplorin' you hear my story huh?"

"N-No! Who's crying, we're not crying."

"The shed tears Izzy." Lulu points out in silly way. "I see it."

Surely, Izzy notices an abrasion on his eyes and immediately rub it in.

"Yep. Hehe, I think so. Man I didn't see that coming."

"By the way, that's the past. They look very happy from here on. I'm beginning to feel compassion to their politeness, and probably, to imagine for sure, always be there wherever we are. I can't let myself explain anything more. But I expect they could bring motivation to everyone."

"They should belong together to be a best friend like us." Said Izzy. "Close. And I guess I am completely comfort them, I mean we, when they are sad. From the looks of it, they couldn't ever lose themselves more than grossed cold desserts on the yard sale."

"Hmhm, yeah. I felt too. Telltale drove tears on my face. But also wearisome. Hey, what about we go for another round of _our _game… Yikes, you wanna come?"

"Yaaah!" Replied Yikes to the ecstasy sensation while jumping. "Yea-hee!"

And so, Lulu and Yikes began play another game to give a further joy. Aside from the stilly cliché, to interpret pincipled habitude should be displayed on how those two girly peons would always there for everyone. In the meantime, let's give them some beauty rest for another day…

_**THE END.**_


End file.
